


A Name So Sweet

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: A not so serious discussion.





	A Name So Sweet

"Ohgodohgod! Danny, I gotta come now!"

Daniel looked back over his shoulder at his lover. Jack's face was contorted in what looked like agony but Daniel knew how to fix that. He thrust back hard, impaling himself further on Jack's cock, feeling Jack's balls slap against his ass. He loved that feeling -- Jack sinking all the way inside him. They were more than complete at that moment. They were one person.

One of the hands currently bruising his hips let go and snaked around his waist. The long fingers wrapped around his straining dick creating a tight tunnel for him to pump into. Daniel's arms were badly shaking so he dropped down to brace himself on his elbows. The angle changed and Jack's cock brushed repeatedly against his prostate, making Daniel see stars. He felt his balls tighten and then he was coming, endlessly spurting semen on the mattress and himself, pouring over Jack's fingers.

He glanced back again and saw the beautiful man whom he loved more than life itself right before he spilled his essence. The look of agony smoothed out and Jack's face relaxed as his hot seed filling Daniel. It overflowed and ran out of his body and down his thighs. With a grunt that turned into a soft sigh Jack slipped out of Daniel and eased down one boneless limb at a time beside him. By that time Daniel's arms were trembling and he simply collapsed. Jack rolled towards him and let one arm flop across Daniel's back. 

After awhile Daniel found it hard to breathe, and turned his head so that his mouth and nose were not buried in the pillow that smelled of Jack's cologne and sweat. He smiled sleepily at his lover.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, dreamlover."

Daniel snorted. "Dreamlover?"

"Sunshine of my soul?"

"Did you lose too much oxygen during our...exertions?"

Jack pretended to be offended. "You don't like my endearments?"

"Well, they're sweet -- I suppose -- but a little, well, weird even for you."

"Danny, Danny, Danny. Would you prefer Love of My Life? How about Mattress Boy?"

Daniel had been holding back a grin, but after that last one he couldn't restrain himself any longer and he simply howled with laughter.

Jack gently stroked his back until he wound down. When the laughter died away and Daniel was left nearly exhausted from it and their lovemaking, Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss on his temple. 

"So, what would you prefer to be called?"

Sucking in a deep breath in order to regain some of his energy, Daniel thought about it.

"You know when we were together just now?"

"We are together," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah but I mean when we were, you know, when you were balls deep in me."

"Ah."

"Yeah, then. When we were like that I thought of us as being one person. One entity."

Jack nodded. "I can see that. I like being balls deep in you."

A smile flickered across Daniel's face. He could feel it and he could see it reflected in Jack's dark brown eyes.

"I like it, too. I like being like that inside you."

"You agreed it was my turn tonight."

"Not arguing with you, Jack."

"Got it. Go on." Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair.

"When we were like that you were calling me "Danny"."

"You said you don't mind it."

"I don't. It makes me feel loved when you call me that, but I was thinking that if we were like one person we should be called JackDaniel."

"Like the whisky?" Before Daniel could say anything, Jack added, "I know it's not plural or possessive or whatever the hell it is."

"JackDaniel."

Jack repeated it, nearly silently but his lips moved as he thought it over. "JackDaniel, that's really..."

"Sappy?" Daniel scrunched up his nose, already falling out of love with it.

"I was thinking more like on the verge of creating several cavities in my teeth from too much sugar."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Way too sweet."

"But I like the idea of us being one person."

"Yeah? Does that mean we can be DanielJack the next time?" Daniel quirked his eyebrows in his best lascivious manner.

"You are so bad," Jack grinned tiredly.

"I thought that's why you like fucking me."

"I like fucking you because you are one hot, gorgeous hunk of man flesh."

"Now who's being overly sweet?"

Jack stuck his tongue out and Daniel obliged him by trying to suck it into his own mouth. Jack mumbled something, but whatever he said was misplaced as they kissed in earnest and were soon lost in one another.

At one point, though, he managed to get out, "I still like Mattress Boy."

# end


End file.
